Sweetheart Festival 2017
Wares for sale at the Sweetheart Festival in Platinum in February 2017. Siolan's Kiosk a lacquered ebonwood kiosk painted with pink and purple hearts Festival, Entrance Encircled by a meandering gravel path, a peppering of birch and weeping willow spreads over a foggy meadow. The blades of grass are interspersed with the tiny periwinkle heads of forget-me-nots and other wildflowers, all beaded with dew from the wisps of spectral mist that hover above them. A large, open pavilion spreads out over the center and a faint footpath wends along beneath the canopy of silk, providing access to the many stalls and carts set up. You also see a lacquered ebonwood kiosk painted with pink and purple hearts with some stuff on it. Obvious paths: northeast, northwest, out Siolan daggers On the kiosk: ----- Fanciful Feasts an immense silk tent formed of gold and white panels Feasts Three buffet tables have been placed at the edge of the teak flooring with barely enough room for laden gnomes to refill them without running into the silk panels. Several tables decked in cloth of gold and white samite linens have forced the concourse into a path that hugs the outer wall. Ficus trees with tiny globes of fireflies hanging from them screen the diners from the eyes of those merely passing through. You also see a polished silver dessert tray with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: out On the buffet tables: On the silver dessert tray: ----- 'Delicious Delights' a modest ochre wagon Delights Mixing with the nearly cloying floral scents is the unmistakeable smell of chocolate. Several display cases have been lined in neat rows on each side of the wagon. On one side, chocolate confections of all sorts are laid out in rigid symmetry on gleaming golden trays. The other side's cases showcase the heights of the pastry chef's art, displaying mouthwatering wedges of cheesecake, raspberry trifles, and other delectably sweet surprises. Obvious exits: out In and on the display cases: ----- 'Broken Hearts' a dingy samite tent Hearts Several rough wooden planks have been laid across woodworking horses of various heights. Pitiful attempts at decoration have been made with paper hearts, each of them ripped down the center, secured to the walls On an enormous pink couch, sits a selection of slovenly, rather unclean persons. The samite of the tent's wall, otherwise startlingly white, has taken on an almost dingy tone, and the flowers strewn about are slightly wilted. Obvious exits: out A small parchment sign: In the Common language, it reads: These bottles are intended for those looking to enact revenge against those they once loved. The thin bottles will make a mess of their hair, while the round bottles will help their outsides resemble their insides. The tall bottles are wine, with a certain kick. Use with caution and enjoy the results. On the rough wooden planks: ----- Lamenting Lads a violet silk tent embroidered with ebon roses Lads Sapphire blue eyes stare out from a statue of a black-clad, fair-skinned youth set in black roses. A series of wooden mannequins encircles a low ebonwood shrine holding a single purple candle. Several handwritten letters have been placed near the candle, their pages filled with tear-stained words. Obvious exits: out AdventureWear On the slender wooden mannequin: On the sitting wooden mannequin: On the tall wooden mannequin: On the kneeling wooden mannequin: ----- Women In Waiting a narrow fuchsia tent In Waiting Flickering golden candles illuminate the samite walls of this small area. The delicate scent of roses hangs in the air, while frilly lace hearts decorate the neatly stacked crates in the corner of the room. Above an ornate mistwood armoire hangs an ornate silver cage, in which a pair of lovebirds sing a quiet duet. Obvious exits: out On the neatly stacked crates: In the mistwood armoire: ----- Alluring Affirmations a crimson silk tent draped in amber netting Affirmations Panels of samite in a sanguine hue stretch up from the teak flooring to enclose this area, as strands of translucent amber beads fall flush against the fabric, winking like golden tears in the wavering candlelight. At the far end of the tent is a small bench padded with crimson velvet and trimmed in gold, while a long-limbed gold jewelry tree and a three-tiered golden oak table stand sentry near the entrance. Obvious exits: out On the gold jewelry tree: On the golden oak table: ----- Loves Blessing a domed golden canvas tent Blessing Chocolate and pastry smells from the nearby bakery drift in through a tent flap, pairing with the scents of amaranth, rosebud, and lilac. Small posies give way to swags of the same flowers, woven together and draped from crystal hooks set into the gold-painted tent poles. Merchant displays have been set up on both sides of the tent, the wares displayed prominently on white linen draped over golden marble pedestals. Obvious exits: none On the crystal hooks: On the display: In the display: On the golden marble pedestals: ----- The Portable Greenhouse a glass-roofed silk tent Portable Greenhouse Rectangular, slightly yellow-hued glaes panels laid into the roof between supports let the ambiance of the outdoors in while negating its unsavory effects. A trio of woven baskets hangs from the supports and sways lazily over a long wooden rack. Teak from the outer area ends here in a crisp line, while the inner area of the tent has been filled in with fresh cut turf. Fragrant vines of roses climb up the tent pole, and a pink marble bench has been placed to allow rest for weary feet. Obvious exits: out In the woven basket you see a fluted cranberry lily, a feathery lime green zinnia, a single aubergine mournflower, a large velvety cream magnolia and an ochre-pied vivid blush plumeria. In the shallow woven basket: In the narrow woven basket: In the large woven basket: On the long wooden rack: ----- Treasured Trinkets a rectangular mazarine silk tent Trinkets Orderly display cases line the tent's outer wall, carefully placed to take advantage of the floral swags. Extra candles have been placed to highlight the merchandise, and lilting tunes of longing drift from near a carved teakwood chest, flowing through the scented air. Obvious exits: out In the display cases: On the display cases: In the carved teakwood chest: ----- Brilliant Baubles a blanched silk tent Baubles The white samite walls of the tent are draped in shadow as light from a brass candle lantern illuminates the jewelry for sale. A rosewood table and chest display wares along with a golden pedestal in the center of the room. Obvious exits: out On the rosewood table: On the rosewood chest: On the golden pedestal: Huge thanks to Vyrshkana's player for the formatting used and logging of shops from 2015! Category:Festivals